The present invention relates to a flavored product additive which improves the flavor of artificially sweetened products. More specifically, the present invention relates to an additive for use with artificial sweeteners which not only improves the metallic aftertaste of products flavored with artificial sweeteners, but also improves the sweet taste of the flavor. The present invention also relates to a method for making flavored products containing the flavored product additive.
Various additives are known to improve different desirable flavor characteristics. These include a flavor improvement method for food and beverages where at least one of the following is added: monomers and polymers of triose-reductone, hydroxymalondialdehyde, and hydroxypyruvaldehyde (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,540, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference). These compounds activate the original food flavors and thereby enhance the effect of, for example, saltiness in food.
Polygodial ((1R-(1.alpha.,4a.beta.,8a.alpha.)-1,4,4a,5,6,7,8,8a-octahydro-5,5,8a-tri methyl-1,2-naphthalenedicarboxaldehyde) has been used as a spice from ancient times, due to its intense flavor. The chemical structure of polygodial is shown below in formula I: ##STR1## Polygodial is obtained from Polygonum hydropiper of the Polygonaceae, Drimys lanceolata, Warburgia stublmanii, and the like (Aust. J. Chem. 15: 389 (1962); Handbook for Foodstuff Fragrance, 1990, page 224 (issued by the Japanese Food Chemistry Newspaper)). Polygodial is widely distributed throughout the plant kingdom and has insect antifeedant properties. An extract of Polygonum hydropiper containing polygodial is used as a preservative for miso (soybean paste) (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Number 3-259058). Furthermore, it has been reported that polygodial creates a synergistic antibacterial action with other antibacterial agents (J. Agric. Food Chem. 40: 2328 (1992)). Polygodial has also been shown to improve the flavor and odor of mint seasoning. Polygodial is thought to improve mint flavor or odor in a number of ways--it intensifies the coolness feeling, reduces the bitterness, and enhances the duration of mint flavor and odor. As a result, polygodial has been adopted for use in mint-flavored foods and drinks (especially candy and chewing gum), as well as cosmetics, toothpaste, and pharmaceuticals (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-145398).
Oleanolic acid ((3.beta.)-3-hydroxyolean-12-en-28-oic acid) is a naturally occurring compound present in olive leaves, apple peel, and clove buds. As a saponin, it is contained in many plants, such as sugar beet. The structure of oleanolic acid is shown below in formula II: ##STR2##
Ursolic acid ((3.beta.)-3-hydroxyurs-12-en-28-oic acid) is found as a waxy substance on fruits and leaves of many plants, such as bearberry, apple, cherries, prunes, pears, and the like. The structure of ursolic acid is shown below in formula III: ##STR3##
Ursolic acid is useful as a emulsifying agent in foods and pharmaceuticals, and also has diuretic properties.
Sweeteners are added to increase the palatability of foods, drinks, and the like. Sucrose and other sugars are the most widely used sweeteners for this purpose. However, the increased intake of sugars has increased the problems of obesity in the general population. As a result, products such as diet foods and drinks have appeared. These include both natural and artificial sweeteners having reduced calories.
The artificial low calorie sweeteners often leave a bitter or unpleasant aftertaste in the mouth after use. The widely used artificial sweeteners aspartame, acesulfame K and saccharine are particularly well known for a bitter metallic after taste. As a result, a food and beverage supplement which can improve the aftertaste of artificial sweeteners is desirable.